Promiscuity
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: Maka struggles to suppress her newly discovered desires as she transitions into adulthood. OneShot, SoulxMaka, Lemon!  you have been warned.


Promiscuity  
by PuppyNoelle

A/N: Hello to my lovely readers! I would just like to take a brief moment to say that I am proud to give you my very first Soul Eater fanfic, and my very first lemony fic too! I've been on an extremely long fanfiction hiatus, primarily due to a major lack of free time during college. Luckily for you guys (and myself) this is my final semester of college, and I have primarily easy-A, blow-off classes that I simply needed to fill space for electives. Hooray!~

As I mentioned before, this is my first Soul Eater fic, and is also the first time I've ever published any smutty goodness, so I am definitely anxious for any comments or constructive criticisms you guys have. I've been writing fanfiction for ten years, so believe me, i can handle anything you got.

Love, Ash

Description: Maka struggles to suppress her newly discovered desires as she transitions into adulthood. OneShot, SoulxMaka, Lemon! (you have been warned.)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Soul Eater, or Maka, or Soul (no matter how much I would personally like to jump Soul's totally under-age bones. Bad author.)

* * *

_Promiscuity_

If there was one thing that Maka Albarn hated above all others, it was promiscuous behavior. Her lying, cheating father had made certain of that. So when she had begun seeing her silver-haired, crimson-eyed partner in a less-than-platonic way, she cursed her own body for betraying her.

Along with the height her roommate had gained over the years, his muscles had all become more developed as well. The years had been good to Maka too. Her body was still lean and toned, and as her breasts filled out now (she was now a 34C), her best friend had finally ceased teasing her about her lack of bustiness. However, the curse of her new womanly physique also brought the curse of Soul's new manly physique.

It was Soul's night to cook dinner, so the blonde meister sat at the table, with a textbook propped open in front of her. She knew its presence was just a ruse though. She held the hardcover object up just high enough that if the true object of her interest happened to turn around to look at her, he would be none the wiser as to her true intentions.

She honestly wouldn't have taken to such deceptive measures if the young man in question hadn't immediately discarded his tank top upon entering their apartment after a particularly grueling basketball game. The summer heat made keeping those layers of clothing on difficult as it was. It didn't help that the elastic waistband of Soul's shorts had inched a tiny increment lower on his abdomen since he had begun his food preparations.

Maka couldn't help but stare as a few beads of sweat dripped down his well-toned back while he stood over the stove. She watched as his arm twirled in a circular motion whilst stirring the pasta and sauce in the pan. The only thing that the meister could think about was the overwhelming desire to have that same circular motion used to caress her thigh...

No! She threw her concentration immediately back to the book in her hand. However, her actions were not lost to her weapon as he turned around to serve the completed dish.

"Maka?" rang his deep and sultry voice.

"Hm?" she murmured from behind her hard-bound shield, not quite trusting her own voice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pouring the pan's contents into the two bowls set on the table. "You were acting kinda shifty- why were you staring at me like that?"

Maka felt her face flush.

"N-no reason," she stammered, hoping he would shrug it off and resume his dinner time activities. To the meister's dismay, however, he did not.

Instead, Soul purposefully waded around the table until he was standing directly beside her, staring intently into her emerald pools.

"Maka..." he murmured in a deep, almost scolding tone.

She finally gained the courage to meet his stare, and the instant she connected with those crimson orbs, her body flew out of the chair and latched itself onto her partner's body, starting with the lips.

Maka kissed him, fervently trying to gain access to the interior of his mouth. It didn't take long for his lips to part and his arms to snake around her hips. In her passion, she shoved his body across the kitchen and into his half opened bedroom door. The sheer force of gravity pulled their intertwining bodies to the carpeted floor, as four hands began roaming along heated bodies.

Maka, now on top, broke the kiss, gasping for air. Beneath her, Soul's lips curled into his trademark smirk before he said, "Damn Maka, I didn't know you had it in you."

She flushed. "Shut up Soul! I can't help it when you keep walking around without a shirt on!"

His grin widened. "If I knew it'd get you all hot and bothered like this, I'd have done it more often," he said, now claiming her lips.

This time, Maka felt his hands roaming up inside her camisole, teasing up and down her spinal cord and fumbling with the clasp of her bra. He grunted at his inability to undo the two tiny hooks.

Maka determined the cause of his struggle, and reached back to single-handedly remove the soft pink garment from her torso. Once that obstacle was out of the way, Maka felt Soul's hands grasp the bottom hem of her tank and pull it over her head.

Once that article of clothing was discarded, Soul's hand experimentally began fondling her left breast. Make's breath hitched as his thumb softly grazed over the nipple. He continued his ministrations, becoming brave and gently washing over the right peak with his tongue. Maka's breathing quickened.

He finally moved his hands back down to her bare waist and recaptured her lips. She quietly moaned in to his kiss, instinctively curling her legs around his waist. For the first time, she felt the bulge beneath his shorts, and brought her cloth covered sensitive area up to meet it. This time it was his turn to moan.

Maka pulled her torso up, so that she was straddling him on the floor. She shyly began brushing her core up against him, eliciting a pleasingly husky moan of her name from his lips. Eventually she found a steady rhythm and continued to grind against him while he panted and moaned beneath her. He soon grabbed onto her hips, urging her to move faster, until he finally found his release.

Maka swelled with pride as Soul gently pulled her off of his now wet shorts. She watched, fascinated, as he removed both the shorts and his boxers to reveal his still erect member. Her breath hitched at the sight of it, and she remembered her own frustration as she imagined what it would feel like inside of her.

Soul seemed to have read her mind, as he leaned his now fully bare form over her and stole her lips again. This time, he reached a hand down to her shorts and quickly tugged them off, revealing a soft pink hiphugger that matched the bra discarded earlier. Emboldened by the high from his orgasm, Soul pulled the panties off of her as well and began running his fingers along her opening. A loud moan escaped her lips and his index finger teased her folds. Maka could hardly bear it any longer as she used her strong legs to pull herself closer to where he was situated between them.

"Soul, please," she breathed, arching her back as he continued touching her.

Soul groaned, "Hang on just a sec..." before his body disappeared from between her thighs. She whimpered, moving her own hand down to touch herself while she listened to Soul rummage through his closet for something.

She heard something shake inside a box, and then the small rip of a package opening. She glanced over to see Soul rolling a clear film onto his shaft before returning to her and kissing her fervently. He reached down and removed her hand from her opening and gently rubbed against her with his length.

Maka moaned again, lacing her fingers with Soul's as he tentatively placed his tip near her entrance. He claimed her lips again before slowly pushing inside of her. Maka winced when she felt the sharp pain of him hitting her barrier.

He immediately stopped moving, and in a concerned voice asked, "Maka?"

She caught her breath and nodded. "It's okay Soul, keep going."

He nodded back, kissing her softly before pushing in again. The blonde girl bit onto her lower lip to keep herself from screaming at the pain, but once he was fully inside, the pain quickly subsided. Maka nodded her head, and Soul slowly pulled out, then pushed back in.

Slowly, he started increasing the pace of his thrusts as her hips began to push back against him. Soon their bodies were entwined in a passionate tango of arching and thrusting until Maka felt her walls contracting at an unimagineable pace, and she finally felt her release, followed shortly by Soul.

After he came, his tired body collapsed onto Maka's, while she lazily dropped her legs from his hips and draped her arms around his shoulders.

Finally, after their breathing and heart rates dropped back to a normal pace, Soul broke the comfortable silence, "I know this is totally uncool of me to say this but... Wow."

Maka giggled into his silver hair, and replied, "It's okay. I won't tell anyone about anything uncool here."

Soul pulled his head up to grin at her.

"Good," he said, affectionately pecking her on the lips before rolling off of her to lay at her side.

Later, as the now clothed pair cuddled on the couch, watching one of Maka's favorite movies for once, the girl in question no longer felt troubled by her body's more promiscuous impulses. She figured that since she was only human, she would simply have to accept those urges as a part of herself, just as Soul had once accepted the demon inside of him.

Besides, she now had something new to read up on, especially since the previous semester's textbooks were much less interesting to read when she sat at the kitchen table, book poised, while Soul cooked without a shirt on.

* * *

~Fin~


End file.
